Such a method is known from DE 10 2004 008 894 A1, which is incorporated by reference, where, by means of a calculated optimum avoidance trajectory in the form of an applied steering torque or in the form of an additional steering angle applied to a superimposed steering of a vehicle, an avoidance maneuver initiated by the driver is assisted so as to be able to thus possibly prevent an accident due to collision or skidding. An obstacle and its dimensions and the distances from the obstacle are detected using environment detection sensors, for example by means of radar and/or video sensors. If there is a risk of collision with an obstacle, an avoidance trajectory is calculated and held available for an avoidance maneuver, for example for swerving to the left as well as for swerving to the right, which avoidance trajectory is optimal for the existing situation and which enables safely passing by the obstacle while taking into account the driving stability.
Furthermore, within the framework of a publicly funded German research initiative of German enterprises, a continuous, integrated lateral guidance assistance system for lane keeping, lane changing, and for driving through narrow construction sites is being developed in a four-year research program until mid-2010, among other things in an “Integrated lateral guidance” subproject of an Active Safety project. The vehicle environment is detected and analyzed by several sensors and transformed into a corresponding lane guidance, wherein the steering is controlled, for example, by an electromechanical steering system in the vehicle.
The disadvantage of these known methods is that the driver notices the intervention into the steering device of his vehicle and thus the acceptance of such a method by the driver decreases or the method is even rejected altogether by the driver. It is even possible that the driver's intent is overridden by these systems, which additionally leads to a lessened acceptance.
There does exist something referred to as the Drive Steer Recommendation, where an additional torque is applied to the steering wheel if the driver is to counter-steer, for example in the case of μ-split braking. The driver has to intervene himself, however, and is not assisted by the vehicle. The steering torque serves only as an indication as to which action is necessary.
Finally, it is also known to change the steering ratio already dynamically with Active Front Steering (superimposed steering)to thus set a more indirect ratio at high speeds or a more direct ratio during the process of parking, for example.
During an avoidance maneuver, the typical cause of an accident is that the driver jerks the steering wheel around, i.e., steers too heavily and/or too hectically. Typically, the first steering action turns out very well, but counter-steering then is a problem, and if the first lane change or the first avoidance maneuver is successful, steering back will most often be a problem (see “moose test” or ISO double lane change).